


Close All the Gaps Between You and I

by Sakunade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnny is awkward, Lyrical Titles, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Taeyong is a tease, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Johnny has been hiding his feelings for a certain leader of the group, and it's pretty obvious to everyone but he still can't bring himself to confess. Taeyong knows and enjoys making life that much harder for Johnny because it's really quite sexy how flustered he can get.Or, Johnny has been in love with Taeyong forever and is oblivious to Taeyong's attempts to get him to make a move.





	Close All the Gaps Between You and I

It had started like any other day, an early schedule that involved heavy dance practice, yet another showcase, a VLive Eating Show with NCTzens, and finally a radio show. They had been woken up well before the sun has risen, or any normal person should be awake. Their alarms went off in various echoes throughout the dorm as different members needed more or less time to get themselves up and ready. Taeyong had miraculously been the first to wake up, preparing a small and quick breakfast for the other boys in their dorm. They filtered through the kitchen in phases, each grabbing what they wanted. Johnny had been one of the last, typically preferring to take only a thermos of coffee with him as they went about their day, dragging himself to the kitchen. Taeyong smiled brightly at him, having known the older for many years now, and handed him the coffee.

Johnny smiled appreciatively, admiring how well Taeyong took care of all of the members. The younger had so much burdened onto him, between all of the various units they had and the residual bullshit from the degrading rumors that had been spread against him during their rookie years. Yet he never failed in making sure that they all had food and a clean apartment, or ensuring that the Dream members had their lunches and homework packed, ready for their classes and lessons the next day. Johnny opened the thermos, letting the scent of the bitter yet comforting fragrance of the coffee fill his nose.

"Black Americano, right?"

He looked up, noticing how Taeyong shifted slightly, hands fidgeting with the long sleeves that hung around his wrists, as Johnny closed the lid of the container again. The dark blue sweater Taeyong was wearing was draping off of his neck, sliding dangerously down his shoulder as he turned his back to Johnny to pack up the remaining lunches and snacks for their day. Johnny had also observed that Taeyong was wearing his usual tight boxer briefs. The black fabric clung to his bare thighs just below the hem of the oversized sweater, the small curve of his ass taunting Johnny.

Johnny's voice faltered as he tried to ignore the sight in front of him. He swallowed hard as he ran his fingers through the dark obsidian locks. "Uh yeah….thanks, Taeyongie," he affirmed as he turned back towards the room he shared with Jaehyun. He felt his cheeks flush as he glimpsed to the side, taking in the long expanse of Taeyong's slender legs. "Um, what time do we need to leave for practice again?"

The corners of Taeyong's pink lips turned downward, his brow creased, as he observed the clock hanging above the sink on the wall. "Well, we should leave here by 7 am, so about 20 minutes, but I don't think anyone else is actually ready," he answered, drying his hands on a kitchen towel. "Can you see how long it will be before Jaehyun-ah is awake? I think he had another late night out, I heard him coming home a few hours ago." Johnny simply nodded and disappeared into the room he shared with the young dancer, who thankfully was already in the shower when Johnny entered.

It amazed Johnny how observant Taeyong was, aware that Jaehyun had left the dorm well after everyone had retired to their respective rooms for the night. Yet he seemed completely oblivious to Johnny's evident affection for him. Granted, that Jaehyun had been sneaking out for the past 6 months to meet up with his boyfriend, another idol from a different company, one of the members of their secret "97 line" chat group. Johnny didn't mind as much as it left him with his own room, for the most part, granting him privacy to do as he wished. But Johnny had been chasing after Taeyong for years now, and it wasn't exactly a secret that he was excessively adoring of their leader.

Johnny sighed as he sank down onto his bed, scrolling through his phone to see what fans were anticipating for their upcoming performances. "Yo, Jeffrey! Hurry your ass up! Taeyong says we need to leave in 20 minutes," Johnny shouted at the younger, doubting he was actually heard over the water. However, he was surprised to hear the shower cut off, and the swearing that followed as Jaehyun got out. He grinned, a small snicker escaping his throat, as he knew Jaehyun secretly despised the English name he had given him, but Johnny still enjoyed making fun of him for it.

The door of the bathroom swung open, heat and steam from the shower filling the bedroom, as Jaehyun stepped out, water still dripping from his hair. Johnny looked over to see the various bites and bruises that lined his chest, shoulders, and neck, a clear path leading down beneath the towel at his waist. "You seriously need to tell your fuckboy to be less obvious. Your coordi is going to fucking kill you for going in again with those," he quipped, sweeping back through their fan cafe messages.

"Excuse me for getting laid. You might want to try it sometime. All that ‘daddy' talk and you don't do shit about it," Jaehyun snapped back. He pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans over lean legs as he abandoned the towel on the growing pile of laundry that they had neglected the last few weeks. They had been paired as roommates due to their similar schedules. Even so, between everything else they did for the group and their radio show, it was more often than not that they didn't get around to cleaning their room.

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny retorted as he sat upright on the edge of his bed, regarding his roommate with narrowed eyes. Sometimes he kicked himself that he had told Jaehyun as much as he did, heavy under the influence of too much beer and soju over BBQ, after their previous promotion. However, he was one of Johnny's best friends and he typically trusted Jaehyun enough to not repeat anything he didn't want getting back to Taeyong. Clearly, though, Jaehyun was in a bitter mood, most likely owing to the stress of their comeback schedules and lack of sleep from the previous night.

"Look, Johnny, you're my friend. I know you like Taeyong, but you need to do something about it….soon," Jaehyun said, striding back to his half of the dorm with his shirt in his hand. Grabbing his phone, he took a quick selfie to send to his boyfriend before pulling the simple pink shirt over his head. "Besides, you're not as subtle as you think you are. You always stare at him like he's a fucking strawberry toaster strudel and you're about to devour him…..it's actually kind of creepy."

Johnny's face warmed as he shifted his gaze away from his friend, turning his attention back to his phone and scrolling through without actually doing anything in particular. "I….I don't stare," he murmured.

"You look like a deer in the headlights when you see him, Youngho," Jaehyun teased back, leaning over to study the phone in Johnny's hands, chuckling at the older. "You know, it'd be more convincing if your phone was actually on."

"Fuck you…. and don't call me Youngho," Johnny grumbled, throwing his pillow at Jaehyun's face.

"Eh, thanks but no thanks. Been there, done that. It was decent at best. And then don't call me Jeffrey." Jaehyun caught the pillow and tossed it onto the bed next to Johnny. He let out a discontented breath as he sat down next to the older, letting his head fall onto his shoulder. "But I'm serious about Taeyong. It's been what? Almost five years? You need to say something to him, or someone else might. I don't think I need to tell you how hot he is and how many people in this industry want to fuck him. When was the last time you got laid anyway?"

Johnny mumbled something under his breath that Jaehyun didn't catch. But the increase in shouting and voices from the living room prevented Jaehyun from asking that it be repeated, and soon there was a short knock on the door as Taeyong's voice came from the other side. "Manager's here and waiting outside with the vans. Let's get going."

Most of the day after that was a blur, the specifics of the majority of it blending together into one mess of TV shows, photo shoots, and interviews. The hectic schedules that were comebacks and promotions, hustling from one place to the next with no downtime, quick naps in the car, convenience store foods and a lot of coffee. Johnny honestly had no idea how the youngest of their group did it, both Mark and Haechan still taking classes on top of their idol duties, and for once he was thankful that SM didn't let him debut while he was still in high school.

It was during the Eat Live show that Johnny found the day to be more exhausting than usual, at least in regards to trying to hide his emotions. He was sitting at the end of the table, on the opposite of Taeyong, who was seated comfortably between Jaehyun and Doyoung. Johnny caught that in between bites of food, Jaehyun would occasionally lean closer to Taeyong, whispering just low enough that the microphones wouldn't pick up the words, at least, not over the teasing banters and yelling from their youngest. There was also a lot that Taeyong had just blatantly said outright to Johnny, regardless of how it could have been interpreted, and it was almost as if it were just the two of them there.

At one point, Jaehyun had taken it up himself to see just how much Taeyong was capable of fitting into his mouth, stuffing the spring rolls beyond what they should reasonably hold. Johnny felt the tinge of color in his cheeks as his roommate knowingly smirked at him, his mind hinted at something less innocent than food. The heat further set in as Taeyong continued to shower Johnny with compliments and praise, stroking his growing ego and feeding thoughts of Taeyong taking something else in his mouth.

Yet it was the phone call videos and the cherries which completely shook Johnny, as Taeyong had asked to redo his video after watching Johnny record his own. Soft, cotton candy hair whipped back and forth as Taeyong moved from side to side, trying to find an angle that best accentuated his features before he turned and settled his sight onto Johnny's dark coffee colored eyes. A kittenish smile slid across Taeyong's lips as he pulled them together and blew a kiss to Johnny, his eyebrows wriggling as his tongue toyed with the cherry in his mouth. He didn't miss the priceless expression on Johnny's face as he blushed violently, and turned to the PD team as if they hadn't seen the same thing.

The Vlive ended with more of the same playful flirting, though Johnny forced himself to brush it off as fan service and tried not to think too much of it. After the cameras had shut off, and he had thanked the PDs, coordis, and VJs, Johnny grabbed his bag from the dressing room, not saying anything to the others as he walked out. He disappeared into the studio bathroom down the hall, sliding the lock closed behind him as he walked up to the mirror, staring at the person looking back at him.

"Fucking hell, Johnny," he cursed at himself, leaning over the bathroom sink to collect his thoughts. "You need to get over this. He's like your best friend, it's not like that…." Water trickled out of the faucet into his hands as he splashed it against his face, not caring if the make-up noonas would get mad at him for ruining their work. He would simply blame it on the heat from the studio lights if they gave him shit about it. He took a deep breath as he dried his face on a hand towel, before heading out to wait for the others in the parking lot.

The van was unlocked as their managers and coordis were piling stuff into the back trunk. Johnny sat on the edge, watching as Mark and Jaehyun filed out from the building shortly after. They were laughing about something, Jaehyun shoving Mark to one side as the youngest tripped slightly, his awkward height adding to the fumble. But Jaehyun still kept Mark from falling, gripping his arm to help balance the clumsy teen.

"Where are Taeyong and Doyoung? I thought they already came out?" Jaehyun asked, glancing around the group gathered by the vans. "I swear I saw them heading out right after we finished recording."

Johnny sighed as he reached into his back pocket for his phone, only to find it empty. Instinctively, he felt around his other pockets and dug around through his bag. "Ugh, damn it, did either of you guys grab my phone? Someone should text Tae..."

"Shit, last I saw your phone, it was still on the dressing room counter. I thought you were still there, dude.....sorry!" Mark answered, running his hand down his neck. "I'll text Taeyong-hyung though and see if he can grab it."

Johnny tossed his bag in the back of the van, shaking his head at his stupidity for leaving something as important as his phone behind. Anyone could find it and would have access to pretty much all of SM's artists, and a number of other idols whom he was friends with. He started to jog back into the building, waving off the protests from Mark and Jaehyun. "I'll just be a few minutes to grab it and I'll see about finding the others."

Johnny was thankful for his height and long legs, as he was back in the dressing room within a couple of minutes, and relief washed over him as he saw his phone sitting undisturbed on the counter. From the haphazard way clothes and towels were still thrown around, he doubted even the second coordi team had come through to clean and pack up. Grabbing his phone, he unlocked the passcode and took to calling Taeyong. Vibrations echoed through the quiet room, and Johnny's brow furrowed as he pulled the phone from his ear, listening for the humming sound of the phone. He peeked around the room and noticed that Taeyong's bag was thrown in the corner, next to Doyoung's, the phone buzzing from the side pocket.

"What the hell? Guys, we're running late! Where the fuck are you?" Johnny called out as he hung up his phone. The dressing room was one that was adjoined to another by a movable partition, typically used when there would be larger groups present, with more members and staff. Johnny walked through the partition that separated the two smaller rooms, looking around to see if he could find his two teammates.

There was nothing but silence in the room, and Johnny rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. He grabbed the two bags and texted Mark that he was headed back and to tell Taeyong and Doyoung that he had their bags. His phone buzzed as he slung the bags over his shoulder, not looking at the screen as he answered.

"Hyung, it's me," came Jaehyun's voice from the other side. "Taeyong and Doyoung aren't here yet either. You better hurry up and find them. Manager's getting pissed that we're running late and we still gotta pick up the others from their photo shoot before we go to the radio show. You know how he gets..."

"They're not there? Then where the fuck are these assholes?" Johnny complained, stopping in the hallway. Thankfully, no one else was around to hear the obscenities flowing from his mouth. Even though he was speaking English and doubted most of what he said would have been understood, he at least knew that most people know English swearing. "Fine, give me five minutes....if I don't find them, I'm leaving without them."

He hung up the phone and started to walk around the backstage area of the studio. It wasn't particularly big, and there were only so many places that they could be. He already checked their dressing room. More importantly, why were they running so late when Taeyong was the epitome of being on time. Johnny retraced their steps from the dressing room to the staging area, where assistants were in the process of cleaning up and breaking down the tables and cameras. He bowed to the staff as he passed through to the greenroom waiting area, where they had all been relaxing before filming started.

Johnny glanced at his phone, checking the time and he cursed under his breath at how hard it could be to find someone in a fairly decent sized studio. He passed a hallway they had come into from the main entrance, and he paused. He could make out faint sounds from one of the meeting rooms they had been prepped in about what the Live was going to be, and what to expect for their filming. He turned, most of the hallway was dark except for the room at the end, a trickle of light pouring from a crack in the door.

Johnny knocked lightly on the door, waiting for an answer but hearing no confirmation, he sighed as he shook his head. It wasn't like it was a horror movie where there would be a serial killer lying in wait for him. He pushed the door open the rest of the way as he walked in, eyes fixed on his phone as he stepped into the room, just briefly glancing up to yell at the other two. Yet Johnny's stare locked onto Taeyong's, red-faced and sweat lining the pink brow of hair, eyes immediately widening before they clouded over with lust and pleasure.

Johnny felt the wind knocked out of him, his mouth dropped open like a fish. He did not want to see what was happening but was unable to turn away from the completely blissed out stare that danced across Taeyong's face. Doyoung had him propped up on the meeting table, legs around his waist as he was plowing into Taeyong's ass. He hadn't noticed that Johnny had walked into the room with them, still lost in his own world, slamming against Taeyong's hips with a rushed urgency. Taeyong never let his eyes leave Johnny, his moans growing increasingly louder and more obscene at the appearance of an audience. He dug his nails into the white flesh of Doyoung's back, nearly drawing blood as he bit down hard on his lip. He threw his head back as he held back a scream, choking on his words, as white cum erupted between their bodies, mouthing something Johnny couldn't make out though no sound came.

"Jesus hyung, you're louder than usual today, it's fucking hot..." Doyoung grunted as he pounded into Taeyong harder, his own orgasm chasing right after. Doyoung buried his face into the crook of Taeyong's shoulder, muffling the panted moans as his body trembled while he finished. He still was oblivious that Johnny was there until he heard the sound of their bags hitting the floor and the door closing shut.

Johnny hauled ass out of the building, urging the blood to flow away from his growing hard-on. The visual of how erotic and beautiful Taeyong appeared as he was being fucked against the table was so vivid and fresh that Johnny couldn't help being turned on. He pushed down against his evident bulge, hoping that his sweater would cover the obvious erection. He saw the others waiting by the vans, their manager's face puffing with anger and frustration. Johnny ignored the complaints as he piled into the van and plopped down next to Jaehyun. "Hyung, where ar-"

"They're coming," Johnny cut off Mark's question, though regretting his choice of words as his dick twitched at the implication. "They just....they were....arguing."

"Arguing?" Jaehyun echoed, crossing his arms as he gave a questioning nudge to Johnny. "They seemed fine when they left."

"Yeah, well....something came up. I don't know, I didn't ask...I just walked in and...yeah." Johnny snapped back, fumbling with his headphones as he dug around his bag. His face was beet red, all the way through his ears and neck. Jaehyun's face twisted into a half-laugh, half of shock of the dawning realization of just what Johnny had most likely walked in on. From outside the van, Johnny could hear the voices of the other two members drawing closer, giggling as they climbed to the back of the van next to Mark.

"Hey sorry, we're late," Taeyong apologized, bowing deeply to their manager. He flashed his perfect smile and the deep scowl on their manager's face softened, muttering as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Doyoung and I....forgot our bags and we were searching everywhere but we couldn't find them. Thanks for finding them for us, Johnny."

Johnny tensed at the way Taeyong drew out his name, feeling the delicate hand land on his shoulder and the firm squeeze that followed. The touch seemed simple, yet it held both a warning not to say anything as well as the lingering teasing touch of something else.

"Shit, I totally forgot - Johnny, we have to record Night Night tonight after the group radio show...." Jaehyun reminded him, clearing his throat in an attempt to break the awkward tension between the two. Johnny shoved the headphones over his head, nodding in agreement, as he turned to stare at nothing in particular out the window as they continued to their next schedule. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

 

The lukewarm water trickled down Johnny's body, ignoring the growing coldness from the water heater being overused and running out. One of many disadvantages of living with eight other men and being one of the last ones home on a regular basis due to NCT Night Night. Thankfully, Jaehyun wasn't home tonight, waiting to use the shower and he could take as long as he needed to. Johnny's mind thought back to all of the little things that had brought him to this moment – standing in a cold shower, his free arm supporting his weight against the glass door. Panting, teeth biting down to stifle a moan as he pumped his hard cock with his hand. Thoughts of a certain leader with hair the color of spring cherry blossoms, large dark chocolate pools as eyes, creamy milk skin, free from flaws save for the tiniest scar on his cheek.

Those fucking cherries. All day, it had been that delicious fruit in Taeyong's mouth, tormenting Johnny with the endless teasing as they hung from perfectly full lips. Lips that he wanted to be wrapped around his cock, swollen and wet as they sucked him off, instead of his own hand. Moreso was the completely fucked out look glossing over Taeyong's sharp features as Johnny remembered how hard Doyoung was slamming into Taeyong. Nails clawing at the purple haired boy's back, mouth parted as Taeyong panted with Doyoung's name spilling out of his mouth.

Johnny felt his climax pooling in his stomach as his grip tightened and increasing his speed, a groan of Taeyong's name on his mouth as strings of thick, pearls of cum painted the door of the shower. "Shit…," he murmured, eyes slipping closed as he dropped his head against the glass. Johnny let the water wash the sticky fluids from the door and his hand, almost too cold now as he turned the water off. He resigned as he walked out from the bathroom, shaking water from his hair as he ran the towel through it. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked towards the closet. Johnny grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a shirt, moisture clinging to his skin as he pulled the shirt over his head and sat on the edge of his bed.

Leaning forward, Johnny rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, slightly disgusted and hating that he had once again, jacked off to thoughts of Taeyong, one of his closest friends and their group leader. Yet Taeyong was more than just a friend in Johnny's mind, or at least, he wanted him to be something more. The older had fallen in love with him over the years since their trainee days, almost instantly drawn to the blinding beauty of Taeyong's visuals. The shape and angle of his jawline, the sinuous way in which he moved when he danced. The low, growling, raspy voice in which Taeyong would rap - mouth, tongue, and lips moving in a fast rhythm.

All of it had captured Johnny's interest from the beginning when he was still a young and inexperienced rookie. Taeyong hadn't been the first man he had been physically attracted to, and he wasn't the only one to have come to Johnny's thoughts at night. Johnny had certainly had his share of partners, both male and female, in the years since they had met. And he didn't doubt that Taeyong had as well, although seeing him with Doyoung had been surprising, to say the least.

However, the pink-haired leader had been the most prevalent and reoccurring object of his desire, especially after Johnny had joined with 127, and the two spent more time in each others presence. He wasn't jealous that he had caught the two of them together, he knew Taeyong had been with some of the other members. Johnny had just thought that Taeyong was finally catching on to his efforts, and he hadn't realized that Taeyong still didn't notice.

Maybe Jaehyun had been right and that had been what he was implying when they were talking that morning. Johnny's window of opportunity to make something happen was closing, and his chances with Taeyong were fading. Johnny cursed under his breath as he tossed the towel to the floor next to the closet, hating that he had taken so long about approaching Taeyong. Voices echoed from outside in the living room, pulling him from his musings and he could hear someone arguing over what to watch for the night. Getting up, he swung open the bedroom door and stormed out, grabbing the remote from Mark, who was pinning Haechan down against the couch. "Yah, it's late! Don't you guys have a schedule in the morning?"

Haechan grunted as he shoved Mark off of him, pushing him to the floor. Mark growled as he jumped up from the floor, attempting to crawl back on Haechan but Johnny caught him in a headlock. His free hand held Haechan down from getting up, his weight easily holding the two in place. "Really guys? Get to bed! It's past midnight and some of us want to get to sleep!"

"Awww, Johnny-hyung's acting like the father of the group!" Yuta snickered from the kitchen, where he was watching the scene unfold with Winwin, Taeyong, and Doyoung.

Taeyong risked a glance at Johnny, a sculpted brow arching as his lips turned into a teasing smile, as he cut the cake from the VLive, portioning it onto waiting plates. "So that makes me the mother? That's what the fans say, right? I feel like this is an episode of that one American show….what is it? With all those ridiculous amounts of kids?"

"19 Kids and Counting! That show is seriously messed up. Americans are fucking weird….sorry Johnny!" Mark yelped, shifting under the older's grip as Johnny tightened the headlock he had placed Mark in. "Hey man, let go! I get it, I get it! Bed! But first, can we have dessert, Taeyong-eomma?"

Taeyong chuckled and nodded as Johnny reluctantly let the two youngest go, Mark and Haechan rushing over to the counter. They each grabbed a piece of the cake Taeyong had cut and shoved it in their mouths in one bite, cheeks puffing like hamsters as they overflowed with the sugary sweetness. Crumbs fell from their faces as they both struggled to chew without choking.

"You guys are gross, you could have taken smaller bites," Doyoung chided, his bunny teeth showing as he pulled back his lips in disgust. "Where's Jaehyun anyways? He didn't come back with you?"

Johnny coughed slightly, avoiding eye contact with Doyoung as he made his way to join the others in the kitchen. Taeyong slid a piece of the cake in front of him as he sat down at the countertop, licking the icing off his fingers. Johnny's eyes shot down to the cake, picking up his fork to take a bite. "Uhh, no. He said he was getting drinks with a friend? He said he'd be back in a few hours."

"I'm telling you guys, he thinks he's being slick but he's getting laid. I heard him sneak in last night around 4 am. Wonder who it is," Yuta questioned, leaning over the counter to rest his chin in his hand as he turned to regard at the young Chinese member next to him. The dark haired boy was swiping his finger across his empty plate, picking up the icing that had escaped and licking it off, not paying attention to what was being said. "Aish, Winwinie, you're so adorable! You love desserts and sweets, don't you? Here, have the rest of my piece."

Winwin flushed as Yuta scooped the remainder of his own piece onto his fork and held it out in front of his mouth. He peeked over to his side, noticing how intently Mark and Haechan were studying their interaction, as well as Doyoung, who was glaring at Yuta. Hesitantly, Winwin leaned forward to take the piece in his mouth and quickly pulled back, mumbling his thanks as he chewed, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Well, Johnny is right, it's late and you guys have a fan sign tomorrow for Dream, so get to bed. The rest of us should turn in too, we had a long day," Taeyong asserted, clapping his hands together to pull everyone out of their own little bubbles. He covered the rest of the cake and boxed it back up, placing it in the fridge. He heard Mark and Haechan groan but said their good nights as they headed to their shared room. As much as they wanted to act like adults, Taeyong knew they were still both very young at heart and had a lot of maturing to do.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Doyoung asked, glancing at the mess the others had left.

Taeyong turned back to the others. He hadn't even noticed that Yuta and Winwin had slipped out undetected, avoiding any cleaning duties in favor of marathoning anime all night. Taeyong's eyes shifted between the two men still in the kitchen, noticing how Johnny seemed to be avoiding approaching either himself or Doyoung. He shook his head as he waved Doyoung off. "No, Johnny can help me," Taeyong replied, nudging Doyoung to get him moving.

"Ah, okay then. I'm going to make sure that Yuta isn't taking advantage of Winwin. Plus I think Taeil-hyung already went to sleep. Have a good night, Johnny," Doyoung replied, moving from the kitchen towards his room. Inside, he could hear Taeil lecturing the other two foreign members for waking him up. Before disappearing behind the door, Doyoung gave a thumbs up to Taeyong, who sucked on his teeth towards the younger, motioning to go away.

Johnny was quick to stand up as soon as the door shut behind Doyoung. He picked up the remaining plates from around the counter and placed them into the dishwasher, remaining silent as he did. Taeyong stood back, letting him move around the kitchen without getting in the way. Frustration creased across his brow at the silent treatment Johnny was giving him. "Hey….look…."

"Taeyong, it's fine...I'm not going to tell anyone," Johnny interrupted him, closing the washer, his back still to Taeyong.

Taeyong scoffed as he hopped up onto the counter across from Johnny, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He picked up a bowl of cherries that had been set out from the VLive, his fingers pushing the fruit aimlessly around. "You don't think we should talk about earlier?"

"What is there to talk about? I mean, it's not rocket science." Johnny realized too late that his voice was harsher than he intended, despite knowing that he had no right to be jealous of whoever Taeyong was with. He exhaled heavily, turning to face Taeyong, who was popping a cherry into his mouth.

"You saw us having sex - aren't you going to ask about it? You've been ignoring me all day since then," Taeyong led on, nudging the elder's thigh with his foot. "You're one of my best friends, Johnny….I can't stand the idea that you're angry with me over something that's really nothing."

"No, I'm not mad, I mean...aren't you and Doyoung like a thing?" Johnny asked, leaning back to rest his hands against the sink behind him. He hoped the hesitation in his voice wasn't completely obvious, but Taeyong made no indication otherwise. He watched as Taeyong toyed with the bowl of cherries, picking through to find the one that appealed most to his taste.

"Eh, not at all, it's just a mutual benefit. We've helped each other out a few times, but he's not my type, too much work..." Taeyong shrugged, pressing his weight into his palm to hold himself up. He plucked another cherry from the bowl and twirled it around between his fingers, sneaking a glance towards the other man.

Johnny wasn't looking at him, focused instead on the floor, thoughts nearly transparent as he fought with himself. Taeyong knew that Johnny wouldn't do anything to risk their friendship, which he respected as the two had practically grown up together. He had even brought Johnny home for holidays to his family during their days as trainees, seeing as how the older boy's own family was back in the States. Taeyong's mother and sister had taken an immediate liking to Johnny's undeniable charms and insisted that Taeyong bring him with him whenever they were both on breaks. Johnny had all but officially been Taeyong's boyfriend, at least to his family, and even now, his mother would still ask about the American whenever he called or visited.

"Besides, he's got someone he likes anyway. Why? Are you interested in him?" Taeyong continued. He kept his eyes on Johnny as his face jerked up, confusion dancing across his furrowed brow as Johnny's chocolate eyes scanned Taeyong's unreadable demeanor. He always found it endearing how much Johnny tried to hide his feelings.

"I...what? No, it's not….I don't like Doyoung like that. Jesus, Taeyong-ah, I….," Johnny started to say, shaking his head. But his words caught in his throat as Taeyong quirked his brow at his answer, a coy smile as he put the cherry to his lips and narrowed his eyes, looking away from Johnny.

Johnny huffed, stepping up to the leader as he moved to stand between Taeyong's legs, the other still seated on the kitchen counter. He did not acknowledge the closed distance between them, instead toying with the cherry in his mouth. Johnny pushed his hand away from the crimson fruit as it settled between Taeyong's lips. His fingers grasped under Taeyong's chin and forced his dark eyes to meet his own. "God fucking dammit, Tae...can you pay attention to me? I'm trying to tell you something..."

The younger swallowed slightly at the intensity in his voice, his eyes widening under Johnny's heavy stare. The cherry stem hung from his lips, the fruit peeking through the thin opening of his mouth behind perfect teeth. Johnny let his gaze soften, his fingers trailing back along Taeyong's jaw and behind his head, toying with the soft pink hair near the base of his neck.

"….you really haven't noticed it, have you?" Johnny scoffed as he shook his head, letting his eyes fall to the stem still hanging from the other's mouth. He watched as the corners of Taeyong's mouth turned slightly, as the stem disappeared into his mouth.

"Me? No..." he finally replied after chewing on the fruit, pulling the pit from his lips and tossing it in the bowl. "I realized it a long time ago, subtly is not your strong point. I just liked teasing you. I like watching you get uncomfortable, it's cute when you get flustered."

Johnny met the younger's eyes again, this time, noticing the dark playfulness within them. He arched his eyebrow, watching as Taeyong kept chewing on the fruit in his mouth. Eventually, he pushed the tip of the stem through his lips, Taeyong's hand coming up between their faces to remove it from his mouth. He held it in front of Johnny's face, a smug grin on his face as Johnny's eyes fell to the tiny knot it had been formed into and he beamed.

"But I'm getting real tired of waiting for you to make a move, Johnny. Two years is a long time of making myself available to someone completely oblivious to all the opportunities I've given you to do something about it. I mean, come on...Chiang Mai? I tried so damn hard to get you to make a move."

The taller man's eyes shot back up to meet those of the younger leader, trying to read the expression dancing within the dark depths of Taeyong's eyes. He thought back to how they were sharing the bed, and every morning Johnny would wake up with Taeyong clinging onto him in some way, legs and arms entangled together. At the time, he simply thought it was Taeyong being his normal cuddling self, as he often had curled up next to whoever he ended up rooming with.

"So are you going to do something this time," Taeyong teased, his breath warm against Johnny's mouth. "Or should I just go find someone else, like Doyoung, again?"

Johnny let his eyes fall back down to Taeyong's mouth, his grip in the coral hair tightened as Taeyong leaned forward slightly to brush his lips against his own, moist and soft. Johnny felt the heat on his face and stomach rise as he pulled himself closer, capturing Taeyong's mouth with his own. It was both warm and gentle but also heated with the desire for more. It took them a moment to find their rhythm, teeth bumping and clicking slightly as their mouths moved around each other.

The tip of Johnny's tongue ran across the plush pinkness of Taeyong's lips, stained a slight red from the juice of the cherries. The sweetness from the fruit lingered on his lips as Johnny's tongue moved across the opening of Taeyong's mouth, encouraging him to open for him and to deepen their kiss. Their tongues were hot and wet against each other, breath hitching as they moved together, exploring the uniqueness that was their taste.

Johnny could feel as Taeyong's hands found their way to his waist, pulling him deeper and closer to him as their kiss grew more ardent. Johnny kept one hand wrapped in the light blush fringe, as his other hand supported their weight against the counter as he leaned further into Taeyong. It was Taeyong who made the first sound, moaning slightly when Johnny shifted between his legs. He felt the brush of Johnny's growing erection against the thin fabric of his boxers and the friction went straight to his own cock.

"Ah, fuck Johnny…," he whimpered through a brief gasp, leaning back to put some space between them. He gulped to catch his breath, the flush of pink dancing across his pale cheeks, a perfect match to his hair. Johnny simply leaned further, nibbling slightly down Taeyong's jaw. His teeth nipped at the light skin peeking out from the collar of the shirt draped loosely from his shoulders. "Jesus, I….let's move this to your room," he groaned.

"Why? Don't want me to fuck you right here on the counter? I thought you might be into that," Johnny teased in response, his lips sucking more onto the slight groove of Taeyong's collarbone. Taeyong moaned as Johnny's mouth pulled at the skin, marking him with tongue and teeth. He pulled the older closer to him, hands gripping at the white fabric of the shirt that clung to the moist, damp skin from the shower.

"Oh, I am...but if I'm going to let you fuck me for the first time, we're going to do it right," Taeyong replied, his eyes sliding closed as his teeth pulled at his bottom lip. He slid closer to the edge of the counter, wrapping his thin legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny chuckled into his neck as Taeyong's ankles locked behind his thighs. He could feel Johnny's thick arm now moving around his own waist while the other slipped under his leg. Johnny easily lifted Taeyong from the counter, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he was carried from the kitchen.

"Fair enough."

He was honestly surprised at how easily the elder was able to support his weight, yet he knew that Johnny spent a good portion of his free time in the gym with Jaehyun. He had noticed how the muscles had become more defined and toned along Johnny's chest and arms, having trained and worked out extensively for months before his debut, getting ready to keep up with the other members. However, his strength was still impressive at the ease with which Johnny moved both of them towards his room.

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, letting his thin fingers slide through the azure black locks. He crashed his lips against Johnny's once again, this time harder more demanding and forceful. Their mouths were still chasing each other as Johnny pushed open the door to his bedroom with his foot, supporting the light frame of his leader within his arms. Johnny could feel the hardness growing within his own sweatpants, brushing against the restraint as he moved through the doorway with Taeyong in his grasp, the younger's hard cock squeezed tightly between their bodies. Taeyong groaned into their kiss as Johnny kicked the door closed, pressing his body against the mahogany wood

"Fuck Taeyongie, you are perfect," he choked through bated breath as he sucked deep onto the younger's clavicle.

Johnny's tongue massaged the dark bruise that was forming, no doubt a mark that would be near impossible to hide come morning and their coordis would curse, yet Taeyong didn't care. He had teased the older, wanting this for so long, for Johnny to finally come around, and he wasn't going to deny the American boy anything on his body. Taeyong threw his head back against the door, ignoring the loud thump and slight pain from the force of hitting his head.

Johnny tightened his grip around Taeyong's waist, one hand supporting his weight against the wall as he pulled himself closer to the leader. He could feel Taeyong clenching his legs around his body, drawing their bodies tighter together, the swelling pressure against his clothed cock rubbing against that of the younger. Taeyong's hold on Johnny's hair hardened as he pulled Johnny's mouth away from his neck, prying the older's lips from his body. He unraveled his legs from around the taller man's waist and found his own grounding. "Jesus, Johnny...I want you, I want this," he gasped as he let his hand slide down between them to grip Johnny through his sweats, palming his cock over the fabric. "I've waited two years for you to finally get the hint, you ass."

Johnny growled deep within his throat at the lack of formalities, glaring down at the younger as his fingers found their way to grasp the thin nape of Taeyong's neck, pulling his head back to expose his neck further. Only a few months separated the two in age, but Johnny still enjoyed the sound of his leader referring to him as ‘hyung.' Johnny grabbed onto the younger's mouth once again, Taeyong moaning into his lips as he sought the warmth of Johnny's tongue within his own mouth.

Johnny's free hand grasped onto the rapper's narrow waist, fingers digging into the milky flesh as he backed Taeyong against the door. He loosened his grip on the coral locks of hair still tangled between his long fingers, moving his hand to lock the door behind them. He doubted that Jaehyun would be back by the morning, but he didn't want to take the risk of his roommate walking in on the two of them, naked in his bed, when he did come back.

He pulled Taeyong in his arms as he walked back towards the queen sized bed on his side of the room and stopping when his knees bumped into the soft plush of the mattress beneath him. Johnny was about to turn their position when Taeyong urged his knee between his thick thighs, forcing the older man down onto the bed. Johnny leaned back slightly, giving room for Taeyong to join him, watching as he slid across the bed and straddled his lap, the leader's hands finding purchase onto Johnny's board chest to support himself upright.

Taeyong smiled down at his hyung, his hands gently pushing the soft cotton fabric of Johnny's shirt up his body, and exposing the toned muscles underneath. He arched his eyebrows, smirking as he pulled the shirt over Johnny's head, though in his haste to be rid of the clothing, Johnny managed to tangle himself within it. Taeyong grinned, eyes crinkling into tiny crescents as he helped to free Johnny's arms from the offending shirt, and threw it onto the floor. He ground his hips down against the older experimentally, rocking slightly into the firmness beneath his own body, and relishing in the pained groan that escaped from Johnny's full lips.

"Oh? I haven't even done anything yet. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle me?" Taeyong teased, leaning down against the bare warmth of Johnny's chest. His mouth found a spot just below Johnny's ear, his tongue lightly grazing against the tan skin, as his teeth took the pierced lobe between them with a soft tug.

Johnny couldn't restrain his body from jerking at the sensation, his hands pushing the smaller man's hips further down onto him, gripping into the narrow body that was on top of him. "I-I…." he started, his words losing themselves in his throat as Taeyong continued to suck and bite into his neck, grinding his body against Johnny's cock beneath him. "Shit, Tae, fuck…."

The younger pulled away from him, sitting up on Johnny's lap, rocking back to roll his weight down onto him. "Hmm? Are you getting worked up this easily? Are you that sensitive? Or maybe…." he purred, circling his hips around the bulge grinding against his ass. A wave shot through Johnny as he involuntarily bucked up, another deep moan reverberating in his throat. Johnny's long fingers dug into the flesh of Taeyong's thighs, biting down on his lip as he whined at the feeling. Taeyong grinned slyly, continuing the motion, as his speed increased slightly. The push and pull of dominance, for control, was blissful as Taeyong rocked his hips. "Ah….did you get yourself off earlier thinking about something like this? About what you saw?"

"And if I did?" He answered as he pulled himself up, shifting Taeyong's thin frame in his lap and meeting the dark stare of the younger. Johnny's fingers trailed up under the hem of the baggy shirt that the leader was wearing, pulling the shirt over his head, causing a brief shiver to spread through Taeyong's body at the sudden exposure of his bare chest. It wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked or in various stages of undress. Years spent together as trainees and roommates naturally meant that at some point they had seen each other, yet it was still completely different and foreign when it was something this intimate, sexual. "Shit, yeah….I've thought about this...a lot."

Johnny's hands traced down the length of Taeyong's thin arms, letting them fall onto his shoulders. He cupped Taeyong's cheek, letting his thumb brush over the flush of color in his cheeks, as he pulled him into another firm kiss. Taeyong's long fingers sprawled across Johnny's chest, pushing his body back down the bed, as Taeyong broke away from the warm lips and slid back from Johnny's lap. He smiled as he pressed his mouth against Johnny's bronzed skin, sucking at his chest, and gently nipping along the way as he moved down to his stomach.

He cast his back to the elder, whose eyes were clouded with longing and hunger. Johnny was breathing heavy as Taeyong palmed the bulge within his sweats, the hint of a wet spot forming. Taeyong hooked his fingers under the light fabric and slid them down Johnny's thighs. He let his nails graze against the firm muscle as he pulled both the sweats and boxers from Johnny's body, adding the clothes to the growing pile on the floor.

Johnny's cock bobbed against his stomach at its newfound freedom, precum dripping from the swollen head. Taeyong ran his hands across the thick legs and wrapped his hand around Johnny, gripping his cock loosely as he began to slowly pump. He dragged his tongue across his lips as he gauged the girth of it - not particularly lengthy, but it would certainly be thick, filling and tight within his ass, and Taeyong's mouth watered with anticipation of soon riding Johnny.

"Yeah? How did you imagine it? Tell me." Taeyong let his heat from his breath linger on the twitching cock, keeping his eyes locked on Johnny as he lowered his mouth to tease the tip, his tongue flicking across the top, dipping into the slit to taste him. Stroking his cock, Taeyong leaned directly over Johnny and let the saliva from his mouth spill over his lips. The spit dripped down onto the head, Taeyong running his hand through to move the spit down the shaft, as he tightened his grip. He blew cool air from puckered lips to tease Johnny, feeling the shivers rushing through the cock in his hand.

He wasn't unfamiliar, nor inexperienced, with sucking guys off and it was an act that Taeyong thoroughly enjoyed performing on his partners. But with their recent promotions and comeback, it felt like an eternity of time since he had the pleasure of doing this for someone. Especially when that someone was the one person he had been craving for years, and finally….finally he was able to please Johnny like he had wanted, and he was going to take his time and savor this.

"Holy fucking Christ, Taeyongie," Johnny rasped. His hands pushed back the stray strands of rosy hair from his dark eyes, loosely burying his fingers within the soft wisps of hair. He observed as Taeyong's mouth traveled down his shaft to his balls, massaging Johnny's cock with his tongue as he moved. Taeyong circled each one, heavily coating them with spit and saliva. His free hand caressed them, before taking them between his lips, one at time and sucking. "You're...shit...I thought about this, your lips wrapping around my dick….Mmmmm, Jesus, that feels so good...I wanna see you spread open….fucking yourself….with your fingers….or a toy….."

Taeyong hummed appreciatively around Johnny's balls, before pulling his mouth back. He turned his head slightly, placing soft kisses along the innermost region of Johnny's long legs, where thigh met pelvic bone, nose brushing against the base of Johnny's cock. Taeyong glanced up to look at Johnny, but his head was thrown back against the bed, eyes closed as he bit back a moan through his lips. Trailing down the smooth skin of Johnny's thigh, Taeyong dipped his tongue back behind Johnny's balls to the sweet spot between there and his hole. Taeyong smirked as his started kneading the sensitive area, teasing slightly around Johnny's hole.

Johnny was no longer able to hold back as he cried out, moaning Taeyong's name. Taeyong could feel the mild sting of Johnny's grasp tightened in his hair, bucking up into Taeyong's hand to gain more friction. This time, Johnny did prop himself up on his elbow to meet Taeyong's eyes, his other hand pulling Taeyong's lips back to his aching cock. "I want to fuck your mouth, Tae," he uttered.

"Of course," Taeyong said. "I want you to watch me as I suck your cock, Johnny." Taeyong licked his lips he slid one arm under Johnny's thigh, and in one quick move, devoured the entire length of Johnny's cock into the moist heat of his mouth. Johnny inhaled a sharp breath of air through his teeth as he inadvertently hunched over, pushing Taeyong's head further down onto his shaft, causing the other to choke in surprise.

"Jesus Johnny," Taeyong chided, as he coughed, pulling his head free of Johnny's grasp. He rolled back to his calves, sitting up to catch his breath and letting Johnny do the same. "I'm all for face-fucking but you gotta at least let me get ready first. That's the first time in a long time I've almost gagged, asshole."

"Fuck, I'm sorry... are you okay?" Johnny asked, rubbing his eyes as he exhaled. "Sorry, it's just been a while and I wasn't expecting you to try to take it all at once. It just caught me off guard….?" Johnny slid back to rest against the headboard, burying his face into his elbow at the awkward moment. His free hand gingerly tugged at his aching cock, angry red and heavy in his grasp, twitching at the loss of warmth.

A soft chuckle came from Taeyong as he shook his head, crawling to where Johnny had moved up the bed, smiling as he kissed the corner of his lips. "I'm fine, but next time try to warn me if you're going to start thrusting like crazy. You're big, Johnny, but you're not the biggest. I can handle taking your entire cock in my mouth. Just let me get comfortable and find a rhythm first. Now...can I continue?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to hurt you, Tae," Johnny repeated. Taeyong didn't answer, instead brought their mouths together for a deep kiss, letting the tip of his tongue trace along the outline of Johnny's plump lips before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. Johnny groaned as Taeyong's hand slid down over his own against his cock, his tongue searching for Taeyong's.

However, Taeyong pulled away and dropped back between Johnny's legs, exploring the area just below his navel with his mouth, following the trail of fine hairs leading down. Taeyong eagerly licked along the shaft of Johnny's cock, letting his tongue massage the thick veins, rolling along the sides and working his way back to the tip. This time, he looked to meet Johnny's eyes as he took the head into his mouth, circling his lips as his cheeks hollowed and his tongue swirled around it.

Johnny found his hand twisting through the coral locks once again, keeping his grip loose to avoid shoving himself down Taeyong's mouth before he was ready. He let Taeyong find a rhythm of bobbing his head, lips and tongue working around him. Taeyong hummed with approval at the deep moans escaping from Johnny's throat as he pulled him deeper into his mouth, nose pressed against the base through coarse hair. He craned his neck as he pulled back, letting his mouth slide off, looking up to find Johnny's dark gaze locked onto him, teeth digging into his bottom lip and the hold he had in Taeyong's hair tightened.

A short nod from Taeyong let Johnny know that he was comfortable, and he brought his second hand up to the other side of Taeyong's face, carding his fingers through the soft crown of hair. Taeyong let his jaw go lax as Johnny pushed his cock through the swollen lips, immediately fucking into his mouth. Taeyong grasped onto the thick thighs on either side of his face, guiding Johnny into a smooth rhythm, and sucking loudly as Johnny thrust into his throat.

"...fuck, God that feels amazing, fucking hell, Tae….," Johnny panted, gripping the younger's hair tighter as he fucked up into Taeyong's throat, the feeling of nails digging into his thighs. He felt the soft ridges along the top of Taeyong's mouth as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Johnny's hips bucked faster, feeling himself getting close and he so craved to coat Taeyong's face and mouth with his cum. "..shit, I'm close…."

It took Johnny a moment to notice Taeyong had pulled his mouth free from his cock with a lewd pop. Trails of spit and saliva hung between Taeyong's bruised and reddened lips, and Johnny's now painfully throbbing cock, Taeyong locking onto Johnny's. Johnny let out a whining groan of displeasure, wanting to coax his cock back into the heat of Taeyong's mouth.

"Not yet. I want you to cum inside me, I want to feel you filling my ass with your cum," Taeyong protested, his fingers tracing the sculpted and toned muscles of Johnny's thighs down to his knees as he leaned back. "Besides, it's not fair that you're the only one getting fucked around here."

It was then that Johnny only just realized that Taeyong was still half dressed, cock straining angrily against the black fabric of his boxers and stains of wetness pooling from the leaking tip.  
"Oh? Come here then, let me fix that," Johnny teased, pulling Taeyong up to straddle his lap. Johnny pressed his lips hard against Taeyong's, tongue sliding into his mouth to massage and taste the younger. He paused, lips lingering against Taeyong's as he spoke. "On your hands and knees."

The commanding bass in Johnny's voice against Taeyong's lips sent shivers through his skin, a dominance that wasn't there a minute ago. Taeyong felt Johnny shift his body to the side to slide out from under him, taking a seat behind him. Johnny helped Taeyong find a comfortable position, knees spread slightly and weight resting on his elbows.

Johnny leaned over Taeyong's back, hand gripping at the base of his neck as he peppered hard kisses along Taeyong's shoulders. Dark bruises lined his shoulder blades, no doubt from where Taeyong would throw himself on the ground during their choreo and Johnny wondered if he had the same. He continued to mouth kisses down Taeyong's spine, sucking into the little dip at the small of his back above his tailbone.

His hands massaged the soft space right above the band of the dark boxers, taking each of the perfectly round cheeks within his grasp. Johnny grabbed the fabric and slid the boxers down the pale skin of athletic thighs, letting the fabric gather by Taeyong's knees. His hands trailed back up to take hold of the younger's hips, shifting them slightly so that Taeyong was in a more comfortable position.

"Fucking hell, you're gorgeous Tae," Johnny praised, his hand gently spreading Taeyong apart to reveal his puckered rim. Johnny dragged his long tongue across the hole, teasing slightly as his finger traced along the outside.

Taeyong moaned, his face flushing from the sensation. He turned to look at Johnny, his lower lip caught between his teeth. "I don't need much prep...I...I fingered myself in the shower earlier, thinking about you watching me."

"Jesus, that's sexy as hell. Honestly though, I just want to bury my face in your ass, and eat you out." Johnny groaned, kneading the soft ass between his hands. Occasionally, he would flick the tip of his tongue around the tight hole, sucking lightly, causing the rim to clench around nothing. "Doyoung came in here earlier?"

This time Taeyong buried his face in the bend of his elbow, a brief wave of both embarrassment and frustration at the irrelevance of it. "No, we used a condom since we were on a schedule. Why does that matter right now?"

Johnny lightly slapped Taeyong's ass, causing him to moan out into his arm, hands wrapping around the blankets. "It doesn't, I just want this all for myself. Your ass, your moans, my cum filling you up...I want all of it to be mine."

With that, Johnny pushed his tongue past Taeyong's rim, tasting every bit of the tight hole. He twisted and curled his tongue against the walls, lapping at the mess of spit trickling down from the hole. Johnny pulled back just enough to lap up the juices dripping down Taeyong's thighs, his tongue coating everything with more spit.

Taeyong quaked beneath his mouth, his free hand reaching between his legs to grab his aching cock. "Shit, fuck...Johnny, keep going," he mewled, hand slowly pumping his neglected cock.

Johnny's mouth was back on his hole, sucking loudly at the rim as his tongue entered Taeyong again, and his hips push back against Johnny's warm mouth. Johnny hooked one hand around Taeyong's thigh, taking his cock in his hand and teasingly stroking, edging Taeyong as he continued to work on his ass. His other hand pressed down onto Taeyong's back, holding him in place as he allowed himself to pull in closer.

Johnny takes his time in fucking Taeyong's ass with his tongue, flicking and darting in and out, savoring the bitter taste and drawing out as much pleasure as he could from Taeyong. Spit and saliva trail down his jaw and neck, rolling down the smooth skin of Taeyong's inner thighs.

Taeyong feels his body giving out, the overwhelming pleasure from Johnny's tongue nearly sending him over the edge. He had received rim jobs before, but nothing compared to this and he's been on the edge for what feels like forever and he wants to just let himself cum. "Fuck, I can't...Please Johnny...I need your cock...I can't hold back anymore..." he begged, hands tightly wound around the sheets.

Johnny hummed against Taeyong's rim, letting his hand fall away from the other's swollen cock. He rubbed his hands along the narrow hips as he pulled back from Taeyong's quivering hole. He wrapped his arm around Taeyong's waist and pulled him up to sit in his lap, holding the other against his chest. Johnny leaned his forehead against Taeyong's shoulder, letting his teeth bite into the flesh just below his neck. "Damn, I could just eat you out all day, Tae. Now, what did you say?"

Taeyong whined as he reached behind him to grab Johnny by the hair, and turning to meet his out of the corner of his eye. "I said, I need you to fuck me, Johnny...I'm clean, and I'm pretty sure you're-?"

"Tested last month, clean as usual."

"Ah, good. Lube?"

"Second drawer," Johnny answered, motioning to the nightstand by the bed.

Taeyong complained as he slipped out from Johnny's lap, sliding his boxers the rest of the way off of his legs as he moved to the edge of the bed. He reached over to grab the bottle from the drawer and popped the lid open. "You said you wanted to see me fuck myself open? I don't need much more prep after all you just did, but I want you to watch."

"You like it when I watch you, don't you?" Johnny asked, eyes locking on to Taeyong, never breaking contact as the younger slid back. Taeyong leaned back against the mattress, squirting copious amounts of lube onto his fingers. He traced the outside of his hole, before shoving two fingers inside. Obscene sounds of wetness filled the room as Taeyong fucked himself on his fingers, stretching himself wider for Johnny.

"Fuck you're going to take my cock so well," Johnny groaned, leaning forward over Taeyong. He took the bottle of lube from beside Taeyong and poured it over his cock, one hand stroking up and down his shaft to spread the lube, his other hand rubbing the top of Taeyong's knee. "Shit, Taeyongie, you look beautiful completely fucked out like this."

Taeyong preened under the praise, his back arching as he inserted a third finger. Johnny was inching closer, slipping in between his legs, cock ready to fill Taeyong. Taeyong moaned as Johnny slid on top of him completely, towering over his body. Taeyong pulled his fingers from his twitching hole, wiping them against the bed as he lifted his hips so that his ass would line up with Johnny's cock, already nudging at the entrance.

Johnny shifted between Taeyong's legs, the tip teasing against his tight hole. He felt Taeyong's hand take a hold of it and slide it inside of him, the walls tightening around him as Johnny slipped deeper into the warmth. Johnny moaned, his head dropping to rest beside Taeyong's as he adjusted to the tight sensation of Taeyong encompassing him. "God, fuck, you feel amazing, Tae," he gasped, letting Taeyong get comfortable as well.

Taeyong could feel the pleasurable stretch of how thick Johnny was, filling him in just the right way. The pressure against his walls was fulfilling, and he yearned for more. "Please start moving Johnny," he begged as he rolled his hips, wrapping his legs around Johnny's waist, pulling him deeper inside him.

Johnny lifted himself up, taking Taeyong's hips in his broad hands as he pulled out slightly. He lifted Taeyong's leg onto his shoulder, angling himself for a better position to hit deeper within."How do you like it? You want this rough or gentle?"

"I swear to fucking God, Johnny, if you don't start fuc-" Taeyong groaned as Johnny started pounding hard and fast into him, gasping as it reached further inside him. The pleasurable sting of sliding in and out causing Taeyong to cry out. Taeyong threw his head back, his hands gripping onto Johnny's waist, grinding back against Johnny's thighs to bury his cock deeper as the tip brushed against the sweet spot in his ass. "There! Oh my god, Johnny, fuck yes!"

Johnny smiled as he pressed a kiss to the side of Taeyong's calf, his arm wrapping around the slender limb to keep himself upright as he thrust repeatedly into the leader. Johnny wanted to savor the moment, to make it last as long as he could manage and give everything to Taeyong but he knew he was close. From jacking off in the shower earlier, plus all of Taeyong's teasing and the way in which he had nearly sucked Johnny dry, had him ready to burst the moment he had pressed into Taeyong.

"Tae, I'm getting close," he warned, letting Taeyong's leg down from his shoulder. He slowed his pace, dragging out longer and more shallow strokes, causing Taeyong to whine at the loss of contact against his spot. He leaned forward, taking Taeyong's mouth with his own. His hips rocked forward, dragging along the inside of Taeyong's walls. "Here, wrap your arms around my neck. I'll move so that you can ride me."

Taeyong complied, slinking his arms around Johnny's neck as the older pressed their bodies closer together and lifted him from the mattress. Johnny rolled backward, allowing Taeyong to adjust as they changed positions, still buried inside of him. He laid back as Taeyong shifted on his lap, the younger leaning back, supporting himself against Johnny's muscular thighs as he started to grind his ass down further onto Johnny's cock.

Johnny saw Taeyong's cock, red and dripping with precum, laying on his stomach. Johnny took it in his hand, stroking in sync with Taeyong's movements. Taeyong spread his knees further apart so Johnny could watch as he bounced up and down, watching how his cock would disappear as he rode him. Taeyong clenched tighter around his cock, and Johnny started to thrust up to meet the warmth of his ass. He moaned as Johnny once again hit that sensitive place inside, this time, not letting up or pulling back. "Johnny, fuck….There! Right there!"

Johnny let his rhythm grow erratic, his motions no longer matching Taeyong's as he gripped Taeyong's waist to pull himself deeper into him, making sure he kept pressure against his prostate. Johnny was stroking Taeyong faster now, wanting to get him closer to the edge before he came himself. "Fuck I'm coming, Tae….," Johnny grunted, his hands moving to hold Taeyong's hips down with a final, deep thrust, feeling the pressure building as his cock started pouring thick cum into Taeyong.

Taeyong cried out as the throbbing cock inside continued to pump him full of Johnny's cum. He lurched forward, supporting himself on Johnny's chest as he took his own cock into his hand to chase after his own orgasm. Johnny watched as Taeyong rubbed himself to completion, rolling his hips up into Taeyong, stroking his hands along the top of his thighs. Taeyong gasped as his body stiffened, eyes squeezing closed and within seconds, he was coming. Strings of cum shot from the tip of Taeyong's cock with a loud moan, painting Johnny's chest and stomach white.

Panting, Taeyong let himself fall onto Johnny's body, letting the older wrap his arms around his body, no concern for the mess of fluids now stuck between them. Several minutes pass with Taeyong's weight pressing down against Johnny's, the smaller's breath ragged and eyes fighting to stay open as Johnny lazily traced circles against the small of his back through the slick sweat. Taeyong whimpered as Johnny's softening cock slipped out of his ass, cum dripping from the gaping hole down his thighs. Johnny nuzzled against the top of Taeyong's head, nudging him slightly. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me….let's at least get cleaned up a little," he offered, trying to shift Taeyong's body gently to the side.

A groan of frustration escaped from Taeyong as he buried his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. He grudgingly slid off and laid down next to him, face burrowed into the pillow and arm loosely draped across Johnny's waist. He felt Johnny's lips along his shoulder as he moved from the bed, and shuffled to the bathroom. He was drifting off again, when he felt the bed dip again and a warm cloth was pressed against his skin, gently wiping away the layer of sweat, cum, and lube from his back and ass. Taeyong turned his head to look at him, a soft smile pulling at the corners of Johnny's mouth as he caressed the skin between Taeyong's shoulders.

Johnny's large hands slid under his stomach, lightly coaxing Taeyong to roll to his back, and he obliged, and let the other continue to sweep the washcloth across his stomach and chest, removing the buildup of various fluids there as well. Had it been anyone else, Taeyong most likely would have already been halfway out of the door by now. Yet he felt secure, comfortable, laying on Johnny's bed, as the older cleaned him off, considerate in how he took care of Taeyong. It was disgustingly domestic and sickeningly sweet, actually, which was something Taeyong had avoided with all of his previous partners.

However, this was almost too much - too overwhelming and overstimulating, too raw and vulnerable. Taeyong couldn't process everything that had just happened, the shift in their relationship dynamic and what exactly was going on right now. Even though he had wanted to do this with Johnny for so long, it was now bothering him and maybe Johnny had been right to avoid making a move for as long as he did. "Johnny….," Taeyong reflected, covering his eyes with his arm. "Do you...fuck, was this a good idea?"

The cloth stopped moving, he could hear as Johnny's breath hitched for a moment. Taeyong still didn't glance towards him but he caught the sound of Johnny's throat swallowing around nothing but a heavy exhale and the shift in the bed as Johnny turned his back to him. The silence was thick and suffocating, an awkward tension rising between the two. Taeyong shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of his nakedness in front of him.

"Taeyongie...do you regret this? Was it….not...good for you? Did I...disappoint you?" came the hesitation of Johnny's voice, pulling the washcloth away to his own lap. Johnny kept his gaze downcast to his hands as he picked at his fingers.

Taeyong shook his head and sat up close to the elder, sliding his arm under Johnny's, wrapping it low around his waist as he rested his head against Johnny's broad shoulder. "No….I don't regret it, and you were perfectly fine. Amazing, actually. It's just….what the hell are we doing? This isn't like some casual hook-up like what I had with Doyoung…..I think we both have a lot more invested in this than just sex. There's…..emotions….and feelings, right? It's...complicated…," his voice trailed, the words slowing their flow as he tried to form his thoughts, an issue that Taeyong never thought would happen to him.

Yet to his surprise, Johnny nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath as he cupped Taeyong's face and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his cherry colored hair. Johnny's deft fingers brushed against the smooth skin of Taeyong's cheek, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "Yes, Taeyong. There are feelings. A lot of them. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to start this, but I don't want this to be just a casual hookup either. I want to be with you, to date you, to keep you with me until you don't want me anymore. I've always wanted that."

"And you don't care that we're idols? That this industry is full of bullshit, rumors, drama, and people who will try to rip us down? Or that this country and our society think it's wrong?"

"No, I don't. I honestly don't give a shit what other people think. I am who I am, regardless of their opinion. Does it bother you though? That we're idols? That other people will eventually find out? Judge us for it?" Johnny chuckled under his breath as he caught Taeyong's mouth with his own, lips massaging the younger's. "No...I know you, it doesn't bother you at all. I think you're scared of getting hurt, but I couldn't do that to you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you either."

Taeyong lost himself in their kiss, savoring the taste of Johnny's tongue against his. Slowly he pulled away, hiding his face in Johnny's back, but he felt a muscled arm swing over his head as Johnny turned towards him slightly.

Unfortunately for Taeyong, Johnny's height and awkwardness made it less than smooth and he ended up with an elbow to his face. "Goddamn it, you asshole!" he yelped, smacking Johnny's arm away. "Stop trying to act cool all the time! You nearly broke my nose!"

"Aigoo, I ended up hurting my poor Taeyongie after all!" Johnny cooed, laughing as the serious moment faded and he crawled over Taeyong's lap, thighs on either side of the leader's hips. He hovered over the smaller man beneath him, hooking his finger under Taeyong's chin to inspect the damage he had done. He smiled as he teased the tip of the flawless nose, running his finger down the bridge to Taeyong's lips. Johnny's thumb traced the curve of his cupid's bow, before leaning in, letting his lips brush against Taeyong's. "Your nose is perfect, and nothing will change that. I don't care about the rest of the world, Taeyong...I'm not letting you go that easily, and I'm here to stay with you if you'll have me."

"Yeah, I'll stay with you, Johnny. I just want you… I want us to be happy...together." Taeyong breathed, easing his mouth around Johnny's. Taeyong gently pulled at the plump bottom lip between teeth as he wound his thin arms around Johnny's neck. Taeyong beamed up at Johnny as he laid back against the mattress, pulling him down, relishing in the way Johnny's body weighed down on him. Yet Johnny was aware of the difference in their builds and rolled to the side. He let one arm slip under Taeyong's head and his free arm encompassing Taeyong's waist as he drew the younger's back tight against his chest. Shortly after, they drifted off into a pleasant sleep, limbs twisted together in a snug embrace, and the night passed into the morning.

 

It wasn't until some hours later, well past the rising of the sun, that they were jerked from their sleep by the sounds of crashing, banging, high pitched screams and yelling coming from the room. "Holy Jesus fucking Christ!? What the fuck happened? Why are you both naked?! My fucking eyes!"

Johnny and Taeyong both bolted up in bed, trying to figure out how Jaehyun was now sitting awkwardly in the middle of the room, where he had clearly fallen from either his rush to escape or tripping over the pile of clothes on the floor. Taeyong just shook his head and pulled the blanket up to cover his lower half, casting a weary look to Johnny. "Don't look at me, you're the one that locked the door. It's your room, dumbass."

Jaehyun pulled himself up, hands sprawled across his eyes as he turned his back to his hyungs, attempting to avoid making anymore eye contact with the two. "I mean….Jesus, it's about damn time….and the lock on the door has been broken for months," he replied, bending down to toss some of the clothes on the floor to the other two.

A series of voices came from the living room, signaling that the rest of the dorm had woken up to the same sounds that served as the alarm for their room. Without any warning, the bedroom door swung open as a bleary-eyed Mark and Haechan walked in, both rubbing sleep from their eyes. "Yo, what the hell is with all the noise? It's barely 7:30," Mark gripped, looking around the room to meet the same sight that Jaehyun had, and stopped dead in the middle of the doorway. He choked back a laugh as he covered his mouth and turned to hit Haechan's chest, who was just staring shocked and dumbfounded at the sight in the bed. "Oh, shit! Damn, Johnny got the D! He got the D, yo!"

Johnny growled and chucked a pillow at the two youngest members, his embarrassment growing as he covered his face. "Seriously, get the fuck out Mark! Goddamnit, I hate all of you!"

Mark ran from the room, pulling Haechan with him, and letting the door close behind them. Johnny could hear as Mark shouted throughout the apartment, filling the others in. "Yo, Johnny and Taeyong finally hooked up!"

Jaehyun turned and raised a brow at the other two, Taeyong pulling his shirt over his head, as Johnny slid his sweatpants back on. "Hope you weren't wanting to keep it a secret…cause it isn't now. Wait, does this mean I need to change rooms? I don't wanna room with Winwinie! He plays too many games!"

"It's fine - ask Doyoung to switch, he'll thank you for it," Taeyong replied, adjusting the sheets over his lap as he looked for his boxers.

"Wait, what?! Really, I thou-" Jaehyun started, turning back to the pair.

"Jeffrey, if you don't want everyone in this dorm knowing EXACTLY which member of a certain group you are dicking down on a regular basis, I strongly encourage you to walk away before I kill you," Johnny warned, leaning forward to meet his roommate's eyes with an icy glare. Jaehyun's face paled a shade before he grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

Taeyong smiled as he toyed with Johnny's long hair, brushing his fingers against the undercut side. "I really like this style on you. It's sexy as hell," he said, letting his hand card through the dark locks. "You know, they would have found out sooner or later….might as well have been now, right?"

Johnny stretched and let himself fall back down to the bed, resting his head on his arm. He watched as Taeyong shifted towards him, letting himself curl up along Johnny's side in the groove between his arm and chest, idly running his fingers across Johnny's broad chest. Johnny nodded, letting out a sound of frustration. "Yeah, I know. They'll be fine with it, it's not like half of them aren't hooking up with each other, to begin with. I'm just pissed that Jaehyun came home early and I can't fuck you again before we go out to get breakfast."

"Oh, is that it? Who says we can't? How long does he usually take in the shower?" Taeyong teased back, craning his head towards Johnny.

"Hmmm, about 20 minutes?"

Taeyong crept over and straddled Johnny's legs, hardening cock still exposed as he had yet to put on his own pants. He rocked slightly and found that Johnny was already bulging beneath him as well, hands grasping at his naked ass. "That's perfect then."

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Holy Jesus, this was a long ass ride. AHAHAHA, see what I did there? LOL….shut up, it was funny.
> 
> So, it's been ages since I've written a fic, literally years….. and I'm a little rusty. I am happy to hear all comments and criticisms to help me get better. Honestly, I don't know how much I like this myself, mainly because it was written out of sequence and I tried my best to keep going back and rereading and editing it to be consistent. This was also going to be much shorter….and it just kept growing.
> 
> This whole thing came from a lot of wine, soju, and 10 seconds of interaction from the Eating Show Vlive, where Taeyong was being adorable with cherries, blew a kiss to Johnny, who was immediately flustered and shook. I promise this is not a reflection of how I actually see them, this is just fun fangirl fantasies that don't leave the dark recess of fanfiction hell. Johnny is my bias, I love him, this is just for fun and shiggles (shits and giggles).
> 
> Bonus points if you can figure out who Jaehyun is dating/fucking. Not that you'll actually win anything, but it's a fun idea. If I get bored, I might make a fic about that pairing...but that's a whole other fandom community and it's kinda scary.
> 
> And yes, I ship pretty much all of NCT together - except the minors. Mark and Haechan are literally just best friends, brothers. No, just….no. Haechan is 16. He is innocent and pure.


End file.
